dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Story 2
Horror Story 2 is the sequel to 2017 Disney Drama Original Movie Horror Story that premiered on September 21, 2018. The film earned 31.2 million viewers on its premiere night. Plot After the events of the first film the gang are now in college trying to live their new lives when they are requested to investigate paranormal activity at Hell House. Main Cast *Anna Nisbet as Courtney Brown *Jake T Austin as Noah *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Monique *Christian Simpson as Jay *Amandla Stenberg as Carmen *Shawn Simpson as Levi *Vanessa Morgan as Jade *Zendaya as Cassie *Steven R Mcqueen as Father Riley *Brandon T Jackson as Father Connors *Brandon Flynn as James *Jennifer Hudson as Carmen's mother *Zac Efron as Carter *Colton Haynes as Professor Coleman *David Deluise as Walter *Jussie Smollett as Shane Wallace Story A teenage girl named Carmen becomes possessed by the spirit of Shane Wallace, the house's previous owner. During a formal dinner party she emerges in her pajamas, insults her mother and the guests, then proceeds to urinate profusely on the floor. In response, Carmen's mother seeks help from two priests, Father Riley and Father Connors. After paying a trip to the bathroom, the men attempt to drive Shane's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned. After a chain of projectile vomits and various instances of pedophilia, Carmen insults Father Riley's mother. He responds by pulling out a gun and shooting her. Meanwhile, Courtney Brown, Monique, Jay, and Levi are at college, trying to live new lives since the events of the first film. Courtney and Monique get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Cassie. Levi is still the same stoner he was before. Jay, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, James and Noah. Noah becomes romantically interested in Courtney, but she rebuffs him. Professor Coleman and his charming paraplegic assistant, Carter, plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House. They use Courtney and her friends as test subjects. At the mansion, Courtney encounters a foul-mouthed parrot and Walter, the caretaker with a badly malformed hand. Later, the group is joined by newcomer Jade. They sit down for dinner, but soon lose their appetite due to Walter's repulsive antics. Later that night, Courtney hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Noah discover the diary of Shane Wallace's wife. Seeing her portrait, they note Courtney's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, other teens also experience bizarre encounters. Shane Wallace's ghost has sex with Cassie in her bedroom, but retreats when Cassie expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Wallace. Courtney gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown attempts to kill Jay, but in a strange turn of events, the clown doll gets raped by Jay instead. A weed-monster rolls Levi into a joint. It tries to smoke him, but gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. Professor Coleman is seduced and killed by the ghost of Shane's mistress. Levi later encounters the same ghost, but seduces and has sex with her. After Carter equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Noah and Courtney get locked in the walk-in freezer. Courtney gives Noah a handjob and "revives" him, resulting in him releasing semen blasting Courtney to the door. Courtney then uses a collection of random objects in the room to produce a Caterpillar tractor and escapes the freezer. Walter gets possessed by Wallace and kidnaps Levi, who is high on drugs. In the dining room, Walter sets up a cooker and cuts off the top of Levi's head. Instead of a brain, there is a small man rapping inside. Courtney, Monique, and Jade team up to fight Walter, but wind up defeated. Carter regroups with the teens. Courtney acts as bait to lure Wallace into a device that will destroy him. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Courtney and Noah are in a relationship. They are out on a walk when Noah disappears and Walter shows up. As he closes in menacingly, he gets hit by a car. The car's driver is Levi, who is receiving a blowjob from the ghost that he seduced earlier. In the post-credits scene, Jay is in the hot tub receiving oral sex from James when a unknown figure approaches them, just as when Jay turns around the unknown figure pulls out a knife which results into Jay screaming later joined by James. Sequel A sequel is set to premiere in 2019.